In the dark of the night
by A Rae Lin
Summary: SG1 travels to a planet where the people are friendly and inviting and live in near total darkness and danger haunts the light.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

 _A/N: So this is a story that I had written a few years ago that I just found and decided it has some potential as a short story. I hope you agree. Let me know what you think._

Daniel and Sam look at the stars that are shimering above them.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time," Daniel says.

"I have to agree with you Daniel," Sam says, her voice full of awe.

"Why do you think I have a telescope on my roof?" Jack asks as the group starts walking away from the gate.

"So, not that I am complaining, but weren't we supposed to come here during the day time?" Jack says after walking several kilometers.

"Well from the data we were able to collect form the MALP Sir; it is only light for a few hours here. The only explanation I could think of is that perhaps the stargate is closer to the northern pole of this planet," Sam says.

"So, we couldn't time our trip so that it would be light?" Jack asks.

Sam smiles, "If my watch is correct we should see the sunrise in about an hour."

"So just in time to reach the village as it comes to life," Daniel says.

Teal'c takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Jack looks at him, "Do you smell something?"

"It smells like the place I lived as a young boy."

Daniel sneezes.

"I thought you were on some medication to fix that," Jack says.

Daniel pulls a rag out of his pocket and blows his nose, "I think there is something in the air here that is setting off my allergies."

"Considering it's dark here more often than light I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if there are plants that we have never seen before," Sam says.

"And what is that assumption based on?" Jack asks.

"Just the fact that there is breathable air."

"Well if this planet seems clear then we can send a science team to find out exactly what plant life is here," Jack says.

Daniel sneezes again.

"Good thing we aren't trying to keep quiet," Sam says with a smile.

"Are you gonna be okay Danny boy?" Jack asks as Daniel sneezes again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jack stops and looks at Daniel.

"If something changes and I need to leave I will tell you," Daniel says, before wiping his nose again.

"Good."

After walking a few more kilometers Teal'c stops.

"I believe we have reached the village."

Jack looks into the distance where Teal'c is pointing just in time to see the faint lights of what is sure to be the town fade as a blue light begins to wipe away the darkness. Jack squints against the light as he pulls his sunglasses on.

"Wow, that is bright."

"We should get to the village as soon as we can, I'm not sure how long we can handle being in this light before it will affect us," Sam says.

"And while we are picking up the pace can you enlighten me as to how it can affect us?" Jack asks.

"Well it will start as a headache first and if left untended it could begin to drive us mad."

"Great, that sounds like fun. I can't believe that General Hammond allowed this mission to happen knowing that it could drive us mad," Daniel says.

"As long as we limit our direct exposure that would take months or even years given how short the daytime is on this planet."

"So if we stay out of the light it won't affect us as much?" Jack asks, summarizing her statements.

Sam smiles, "Yes, Sir."

As they walk into the village Daniel is the first to notice that there is nothing moving.

"Is it just me or does this place look like a ghost town?" he asks.

"Daniel Jackson, I do not see these ghosts of which you speak."

"That is the point Teal'c. There is nothing to be seen," Jack explains.

As they walk down what appears to be the main street Sam hears a quiet noise behind them.

She turns and raises her weapon, but sees nothing.

"Carter?"

"I heard something Sir. It was coming from that direction."

Jack raises his weapon and moves in the direction that Sam is indicating. As he draws near a building the front door swing opens and a woman looks at him in shock.

Daniel steps forward quickly, "Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson; we don't want to hurt you."

Jack lowers his weapon and motions for Sam and Teal'c to do the same.

"What are you doing outside at this hour?" she asks.

"We just arrived thru the Stargate," Daniel says.

"Stargate?"

"Yeah, it's a big ring that..."

"Oh, you mean the doorway to Susa."

"Susa? Really? That is fascinating," Daniel say turning to Jack as he adjusts his glasses.

"I know that I am going to regret asking but, why is that fascinating Daniel?"

"I think these people could be from the ancient Persian time period."

Daniel turns back to the woman as she starts to speak again.

"My name is Ashtad and my husband is Jamshid. We would be honored if you abide with us until the sky is dark."

She gestures for them to enter.

"Thank you," Daniel says as they enter the small house.

Sam looks around the house and in the corner sees a man setting a bowl on a table.

"We were preparing to sup, would you join us?" Ashtad asks as she closes the front door.

"Of course, we would be honored," Daniel answers quickly.

"I ask that you remove the covers from your feet before coming further in," Jamshid says.

"We will honor your wishes," Teal'c says and begins taking off his boots.

Daniel spends most of the meal asking questions and continues long after the rest of the team falls asleep. Jack wakes with a start and grabs for his sidearm. He reaches in the darkness to feel the floor around him and finds a body.

"Carter?"

Sam jumps, "Colonel?"

"Are you okay?"

"I seem to be. where are we?"

"Not sure, I can't see anything."

From somewhere in the darkness there is a shuffling noise followed by a light from a doorway.

"Oh, good you guys are awake. I have so much to tell you," Daniel says excitedly.

"You could start by telling my why its pitch black in here," Jack says as he stands up.

"It's because they don't put windows in any of the buildings. That is how they avoid the direct sunlight. You know Ashtad was telling me that there is only light for maybe 5 out of 30 hours on Sind."

Jack looks at Daniel, "Sind?"

"Yea, that is what they call this place."

"Is there a reason why they would pick that name?" Sam asks.

"In the ancient Persian days there was a city across a river just outside of Persia in what is now India that was called Sind. My best guess to explain this situation is that a Goa'uld posing as a Persian god took some people from the outlying villages and told them that she was going to give them a better life. But once they were here they didn't see her anymore and they began to develop how they needed to to survive."

"So if they don't go out in the light then how do they survive?" Sam asks.

"There is someone who comes thru the gate and brings them everything they need as far as food and other basic necessities and in return once a year there is a feast in his honor and they make some kind of sacrifice. Or at least that is how it sounds to me."

"What kind of sacrifice are we talking about here?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure."

"I have seen no sign of animal life present on this planet," Teal'c says, as he joins the group.

"Oh what they sacrifice is not the biggest part of this story. It's the when that you will want to know about," Daniel says looking at Jack.

"Don't tell me it's happening sooner than later."

Daniel shrugs his shoulder slightly.

"I said don't tell me."

"Technically I didn't say anything."

"Okay, do you know when?"

"They have been preparing for his arrival the last few days."

"Well, I think we should take the time we have now to take a look around," Jack says.

As SG1 steps out of the building and into the street Jamshid and another young man greet them.

"Good health to you. I trust you had pleasant slumbers," Jamshid says.

"We did thank you and good health to you as well," Daniel says with a smile.

"I forget my manners. This is my son, Rashn."

"Nice to meet you Rashn, I'm Daniel and this is Jack, Sam and Teal'c," he says indicating each of them in turn.

"The honor is mine but I must inquire as to the reason for Sam to be with us?"

Daniel looks at Sam and then back to Rashn, "Because she is part of our team."

"I believe that my son was under the impression that she would be joining the other women of the village as they prepare for the coming of *Gæ," Jamshid explains quickly.

"And who is Gæ?" Sam asks.

"He is the one who will choose."

"And what will he choose?" Jack asks.

"Which of the most beautiful women will go to serve Ahriman," Rashn answers in a tone of voice that suggests that SG1 should already know this.

Daniel clears his throat as he and Jack exchange glances.

"And when is this happening?" Daniel asks Jamshid

"The next time the light shines in the sky he will come."

Jack smiles, "Will you excuse us while we contemplate this news?"

"Of course, and you will be welcome to join us in the feast to celebrate the arrival of Gæ."

"Oh thank you so much," Jack says as the men smile and resume walking past the house.

"Sir, it sounds like the Goa'uld sends someone to gather people from here rather than coming himself."

"I agree, but the question is what do we do? If we stay here we are likely to be recognized but if we leave then we have to report that this planet is under Goa'uld control."

"I do not like the idea of allowing this to continue," Teal'c says.

"I agree with Teal'c Sir."

"So do I Carter, but this was an exploratory mission. We don't have authorization to take action against anyone without proof that they are actually a Goa'uld."

"True, but we are always allowed to fight back if we find ourselves under attack from the enemy," Sam says.

Jack takes a breath, "Well I guess we should get ready to meet this Gæ then. I hope they have cake at this party."

 _*Gæ is pronounced guy._


	2. Part 2

SG1 makes their way to the center of the town where they find the women of the village bustling about in the light of torches in and out of a large building that looks like a small flat topped pyramid.

Jack looks at Daniel, "Did they have those in the Persian time?"

"Well the Persians conquered Egypt somewhere around 525 B.C."

"So that's a yes?"

"It is completely possible that this is a coincidence."

"Given what we have learned of the people of this planet it is far more likely that a Goa'uld is involved rather than mere coincidence Daniel Jackson."

"I have to agree with Teal'c," Sam says.

"Well either way I would love to take some notes about this pyramid," Daniel says adjusting his glasses.

"Well let's see where all these people are headed and then you can take all the notes you want," Jack says as they head toward what looks like a door. Daniel stops him short of the door, "Jack, what if you and Teal'c check everything out and Sam and I start taking notes, then you don't have to worry about me on my own and you can make sure we are still safe to be here."

Jack looks at Sam,"You okay with that Carter?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but you two stay together. I mean it."

As Jack and Teal'c walk away Daniel looks at Sam with a look like a young child being let loose in a candy store.

Sam smiles, "After you."

Daniel pulls a note book out of his pocket and a small handheld recorder before walking thru the door way. As he and Sam make their way through the corridors Sam stays quiet as he talks into his recorder. After a short time they find where the feast will be held. The main room of the pyramid is like a hive of buzzing bees as women of all ages preparing tables for the festivities. There are banquet tables covered in large white flowers that resemble lilies and smaller blue ones that look like nothing that Sam or Daniel have ever seen before. Daniel sneezes.

Sam looks at him, "I think we found what you are having a reaction to."

Before he can answer he sneezes again.

"Okay, if you want notes on this room I will take them and you can stay outside," Sam says.

Daniel nods and turns to leave as he sneezes again.

Sam grabs her radio, "Colonel," Sam lets go of the radio while she watches Daniel walk away.

"Yes Carter?"

"We found out what has been setting off Daniels sneezing Sir."

"And what could possibly be causing him to sneeze?"

"It is a type of plant that I can't identify. They are filling the tables in the banquet hall with them."

"Well that's just wonderful."

"I sent him outside to clear his head while I take note of everything in here."

"So you two are not together?"

"Not at the moment but I will be heading outside to join him in a minute."

Jack looks at Teal'c, "Does no one listen to me?"

"It appears not O'Neill."

"Carter," Jack says in a sing-song voice into his radio.

"Yes sir?"

"Go find Danny boy and stay with him. I would like my entire team to make it off this planet at some point."

"Yes sir."

"Good, O'Neill out."

Sam takes a deep breath and looks at the flower filled room one last time before making her way outside to find Daniel.

Meanwhile Jack and Teal'c are standing in an old building near the edge of the village.

"So, what do you think happened here?" Jack asks.

"It appears that this building came under heavy fire."

"Could it be from the Goa'uld?"

"It could indeed. But if it was the Goa'uld it was some time ago."

"What makes you think that?"

"These blasts appear to be very old."

"They are old."

Jack turns and raises his weapon, pointing it in the direction the voice seemed to come from.

"Lift your hands where I can see them and come closer, slowly," he says.

Rashn steps out from behind a partially broken down wall with his hands up.

"I should not have followed you here but I was curious."

Jack lowers his weapon, "About what?"

"Him," Rashn says pointing at Teal'c.

"Well what do you want to know?" Jack asks.

"Does he also serve a god? I mean like Gæ does?"

"I no longer serve a false god."

Rashn nods, "Good."

The young man looks around the broken building.

"This building was destroyed long before my fathers father. The story of what took place here has been told to all children."

Jack walks over to Rashn, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I can; it was long ago, when our ancestors were brought to this place. They were promised that in coming here they would lead better lives, that their sons would not be taken to fight in the wars of others and their daughters would not be taken at the whim of a king. But when they saw this land and the struggles that they would have to face they revolted against the one who brought them here. Very few survived the war that followed and those that did never forgot. This building was one of the few that was left standing to make sure that a revolt would never happen again. Now Gæ comes and takes the most beautiful women to serve Ahriman and every few cycles he takes extra for the harem of Ahriman."

Jack groans and closes his eyes, "Let me guess, that just so happens to be the case this time."

"Indeed, I fear that your woman may be in danger. I feel you must leave before the light comes again, for with the light comes Gæ."

Jack turns to Teal'c, "It's time to go. I want you to head to the gate. I'll grab the dynamic duo and be right behind you."

Teal'c nods before turning and heading out of the building.

Rashn puts his hand on Jack's arm and closes his eyes, "There will be pain for you soon and pain for your friends. I am sorry."

"What do you mean pain?"

Rashn opens his eyes and Jack steps back. The boys eyes are solid white.

"I born with the gift of sight," he says then he closes his eyes for a moment. When they open again they are back to dark brown.

"Have you ever been wrong?"

"No."

Jack drops his head for a moment and looks back at the boy in front of him, "I don't know why you told us what you did but thank you."

"You will free us all. But now you must go."

Jack looks at the boy for a moment longer and then he turns and grabs his radio.

"Carter, report."

"At the moment Sir we are just outside the pyramid. Daniel found a text written in ancient Egyptian confirming his theory that these people learn to build the pyramid by looking at them up close."

"Well I am headed to you now. Have all your gear pack and ready to go when I get there."

"Is something wrong Sir?"

"Later, just be ready. O'Neill out."

Jack brakes into a jog as he moves thru the streets of the town. By the time he reaches Sam and Daniel they are packed up and ready to go.

"Okay, we are leaving now," He says turning and leading them toward the edge of the town.

Daniel follows him closely and Sam brings up the rear moving with her weapon at the low ready. Once clear they move past the last of the buildings Jack brakes into a jog.

A few minutes outside the town Sam's watch starts beeping.

Jack stops and turns to her, "What is that for?"

"I set an alarm to let us know before the sunrise."

"How long?"

"30 minutes."

"It will be close but we should make it to the gate before then. I thought we would have more time than that."

"This day is supposed to be the day with the most daylight, which is why Gæ comes on this day every year here," Daniel says.

"Great," Jack mutters as he starts jogging again.

Relief floods thru Jack as he sees the gate in the distance only to shatter as they sky begins to change color as the blue sun fills the sky.

He grabs his radio, "Teal'c we are close, dial the gate."

After several moments Teal'c responds.

"I can not reach the gate O'Neill, Gæ has arrived and has many Jaffa with him guarding the gate."

"What is your position?"

"To the east of the gate in an outcropping of rocks that is providing cover."

"We will be to you in a minute."

Jack looks at Sam, "I'll take point, you bring up the rear and watch yourself."

"Yes Sir."

"Daniel, try not to get shot," Jack says as he starts to move again.

As they approach the outcropping of rocks they can hear weapons fire. Jack takes a breath and looks over the top of a large rock. He drops back down.

"Well I see eight maybe ten Jaffa guarding the gate. If there were more I have a feeling that they are headed toward the town. Let's take care of this and get out of here."

He uses his fingers to count to three. As he nods he and Sam both stand and begin firing at the Jaffa. Within a matter of minutes the gate is clear.

Jack grabs his radio, "You okay T?"

"I am uninjured O'Neill."

"Good let's get away from this planet."  
The team makes their way down to the gate and Daniel starts dialing. As the wormhole engages Sam puts the code into her GDO and steps toward the event horizon. Just before she is able to step thru she hears something explode behind her. She turns in time to see Jack collapse to the ground. She is at his side in an instant, looking for the source of the explosion. But before she realizes what is happening there is a heavy weight coming down on the back of her neck and she falls to the ground. The last image she sees before the darkness takes hold is Jack laying in front of her in a pool of blood.

 _A/N: I hope you are still enjoying this story. Let me hear your thoughts. I should have another chapter ready soon._


	3. Part 3a

_A/N: As you will notice this part is 3a and the next part will be 3b, as you read these keep in mind that any chapters labeled in this way are happening at the same time. I am hoping that this helps keep the timeline in order for you as you read. Thank you for your continued support and please feel free to leave your thoughts._

Sam is awakened by the smell of fresh roses. She sits up with a start and looks around the room. The walls appear to be made of a light colored stone that resembles sandstone. the floor is the same. She climbs off of the small bed and realizes that she is no longer in her uniform. She is wearing a simple white gown and what looks like handmade sandals. Warmth creeps up her back. She turns to see an open door with sunlight shining thru it. But it only lasts a moment before the doorway is blocked by a large man in a red robe.

"ah, ir zent vakh in letste," the man says.

Sam looks at him for a long moment before he speaks again.

"ir vet kumen mit mir."

"I don't understand."

He smiles and bows slightly, gesturing for her to follow him. Given that she isn't in restraints Sam decides to go with him. He leads her thru several passage ways both inside a building and some outside, giving her a view of a beautiful garden full of flowers. As she continues to follow the chubby man she sees girls wandering about, some talk with others and some alone in the garden. Finally they stop walking in a small room. In the center of the room is a table with a beautiful white and red lily lying it.

"Trinken di zaft fun di blum," the man says handing the flower to Sam.

She holds it carefully. The man puts his hands under hers and lifts the flower to her mouth and then takes his hands and makes the motion of drinking. Sam slowly tips the flowers and is surprised to find that the liquid inside is sweet. Without thinking she drinks it all. Once it's gone she looks at the man, who is smiling at her.

"Itst ir vet understand us."

"What?"

"Now you will understand us."

Sam looks at him in disbelief, "How is that possible?"

"The milk of the flower contained organisms that act as translators in your mind."

"So you are still speaking..."

"The tongue of my people but you will hear me in the tongue of your people."

Sam looks at the flower, "And this flower did that?"

"No, in its natural state the flower can not do this. We grow these flowers specially for this purpose."

"Oh, so does everyone have to drink this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is for my benefit."

"Who are you?"

"I am Viper."

"Viper, like the snake?"

"I am not a snake. In my tongue Viper means wisdom."

"Oh, well where I come from snakes are considered to be very wise."

Viper smiles, "I am pleased to hear this."

"My name is..."

Viper makes a clicking noise with his tongue, "You will have a new name. You will have nothing to remind you of your past life."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are here to be in the service of the great Ahriman."

"And what if I choose not to be?"

"You gave up the right to choose that when you came here. And if you are thinking of escape, you should know that no one has ever escaped from here. The only way to come or go is on the ship of Ahriman."

"Wait, so there is no stargate here?"

"No"

"But Gæ came thru the stargate on Sind to take women from there."

"I can not explain this. Perhaps there is a stargate on the planet but on this moon there has never been such a device."

"On this moon? We are on a moon?"

"Of course, where did you think we were?"

"Am I a prisoner here?"

"You are free to roam where you please," Viper answers, confused.

"Why am I here?"

"For the same reason all the other girls are here. You are here to learn the best way in which you will be able to serve Ahriman. For some it is as mere servants and for some it as musicians. Soon however one will be chosen to be his new queen. It is my responsibility to prepare the ones I feel would make a suitable match with his highness."

"Prepare them how?"

"That is not for you to worry about now. If I deem you suitable then you will know. Until then I wish for you to begin the bathing process."

"The bathing process?"

"Yes, first we must fully cleanse your skin and then we may work on your appearance."

Before Sam can say anything Viper claps his hands twice and three women in red robes enter the room and usher her out. The tallest of the trio has small red flowers woven into her dark hair and from the way the other two act Sam decides that she must be the one in charge.

"Look, I don't know what you are planning to do to me but I will fight it," she says simply.

The tall woman stops walking and turns to face Sam.

"All we were asked to do is help you bathe and begin the preparation process."

"Which takes how long?"

"At least a year."

Sam takes a breath, "A year?"

"Yes there are many changes that must take place before you would be ready to meet Ahriman. I have been here for nearly four years and only now Viper thinks that I could be ready to serve."

"Four years? Why so long?" Sam asks as the women resume walking.

"When I was brought here I fought against everything. I was not brought of my own free will as many here were. You will learn in time that it is for the best if you give in and allow the changes to happen."

Sam stays quiet as they continue walking. After a few minutes they come to a room that reminds Sam of a pool at a fancy hotel; except for the fact that there are flower petals floating in the water. Sam takes a deep breath and smells something that is almost familiar.

"What is that smell?"

"Sandalwood, it is used to help clear your skin of blemishes. We will also use frankincense for your skin and cypress for your hair. The only thing you will be required to do for the next few months is come daily to bathe. This will ensure that soon your skin will be like silk and your hair like long rays of sunshine."

Sam lets out a chuckle, "Trust me, it will take longer than a few months to let my hair grow out."

The tall woman smiles, "Not under our care."

There is something about the way she speaks to Sam that has a calming effect. If she is honest with herself, Sam could see them being friends if the situation were right.

"What is your name?"

"Harmony"

"I'm Sam."

"That is the name of your old life. At the end of today Viper will give you a new name."

"And if I refuse to answer to the name he chooses?"

Harmony looks at her gravely, "No one has ever refused this. It would mean your death."

Sam stands silently for several minutes. Finally Harmony takes a breath.

"You may not be at peace with your situation but fighting against this is not in your best interest. For now do as they wish and perhaps fate will smile on you one day."

"How do you figure that?"

"When your time to meet Ahriman comes one of two things will happen. Either he will be pleased and keep you in the station of his choice or he will be displeased and you will be set free to live in shame."

Sam feels a flutter of hope for the first time.

"Live free in shame? As in he would let me go?"

"Yes"

Sam thinks for a moment, "Okay, do what you have to make me ready to meet him."

Harmony smiles, "I will do my best."

Several hours later Sam is draped in pale blue silk with a simple pair of light brown sandals and a sheer length of fabric loosely wrapped around her head and shoulders. She stands still as Viper walk around her in a circle looking over her carefully. He finally comes to a stop in front of her.

"By your body I can tell a great many things about you. One of the biggest parts about you that I can see is that you were a soldier. Do not think you are the first soldier that I have prepared. I know that you will not easily bend to my expectations but when you do it will be a wonderful thing."

He pauses for a long moment before speaking again, "Because of your life before I must give you a new name, but I wish to honor your past with the new name. For this day forward you will be called Al'mena."

Sam blinks as he says the name.

He smiles at her, "It means strength and purpose. I feel like this suits you well."

Sam bows her head slightly in thanks as Harmony told her to do.


	4. Part 3b

_A/N: Well here is the next part. Time to find out what happened after Sam was taken. I would love to here what you think of the story so far. And without further ado Part 3b..._

General Hammond kneels in front of Daniel, who is sitting on the floor of his office with his head between his knees.

"Dr. Jackson, I need to know what happened?"

"It was bad. It shouldn't have happened," Daniel mutters without looking up.

"I need to know why one of my people is missing and why two more are in the infirmary."

Daniel looks up, his face red from crying.

"It happened so fast," he pauses.

"Take your time, son."

Daniel takes a deep breath, "We were at the gate and I had dialed home. Sam was moving forward to go thru and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared..."

Hammond waits patiently for him to continue.

"Jack was on the ground not moving. Teal'c had also been hit but the DHD had shielded me from the blast. Teal'c helped me lift Jack and that's when I realized that Sam was gone. I thought she had made it though the gate but she wasn't here when we came thru."

Daniel drops his head.

"You couldn't have stopped any of this from happening you know," Hammond says.

Daniel looks up, "Yes, I could have. If I hadn't insisted on staying to study those people we would have been back here before the sun was back up there."

Hammond gently lays his hand on the mans shoulder, "There is nothing we can do now but deal with the situation at hand. Don't beat yourself up over things you could've done differently."

Daniel nods, "How are Jack and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c wasn't hurt too bad, he's resting now. Colonel O'Neill, however, is in surgery. Dr. Fraiser said that he has some shrapnel that has punctured one lung and a few small pieces that are very near to his heart, but she was confident that they would be able to safely remove it all. She will let us know how it's going soon."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just fill out a report and bring it to my office. I need to know everything so I can make a decision on how we should proceed. And then go home and get some rest," Hammond says gently.

Daniel stays on the floor for several minutes after he leaves. Finally Daniel drags himself to his feet.

'I have to do this,' he thinks as he sits in his chair at his desk to begin the report.

As he writes down the events of the mission from the time they arrived on Sind he is able to clear his mind. It feels good to have something to focus on. Then he comes to the part where it all went bad.

 _As the last Jaffa fell to the ground Jack started to move forward. I jogged ahead of him, knowing that I had to dial the gate quickly. Sam was right behind me, ready to put in the code as the wormhole stabilized. Up to that point everything had been quiet, but as she stepped toward the gate a small device was tossed from somewhere in the rocks. It landed between Jack and Teal'c and exploded. The DHD shielded me from the blast. Teal'c had been farther away from the explosion so he wasn't hurt as badly, but the explosion happened within feet of Jack. After the blast as the dust and smoke began to clear Teal'c help me lift Jack and move him to the sartgate. When we came thru we were informed that Sam hadn't made it thru the gate._

Daniel looks at the papers in front of him and thinks of Sam.

'Gæ had to have taken her,' he thinks.

He gathers the papers and heads to Hammond's office. He knocks on the open door and pokes his head in, "General, do you have a moment?"

Hammond looks up from his desk, "Of course, What's on your mind son?"

"I think I should go back to Sind."

"Where?"  
"The planet, the people there call it Sind. I think they would be able to tell me where Sam was taken."

"Let's take this one step at a time. Dr. Fraiser just notified me that Colonel O'Neill is out of surgery. He should be waking up soon so we can talk to him. And I haven't had time to talk to Teal'c as of yet."

"But the longer we wait the farther away Gæ could be taking Sam."

"I understand but both of my search and rescue teams are off-world. Until one of them is available you will not be allowed to go back there, for your safety."

"When are they due back?"

"SG6 is due back late tomorrow. Once they debriefed and given the okay from Dr. Frasier then we can talk about a return trip to the planet."

"Is there anything else that I can do in the meantime?"

"Yes, you've been cleared to leave the base so go home and get some rest. I'll call you when..."

"No General, I would like to stay here for when Jack wakes up."

Hammond looks at Daniel for a long moment, "Alright, but as long as you plan on staying here I expect you to get some rest."

"Fine, I'll be in my quarters when he wakes up."

"I'll make sure that you are notified when he wakes up."

Daniel walks slowly down the hallway to the elevator. 'My life is falling apart. Before this mission things were good and then we went to that place,'

Daniel closes his eyes as he lies down on the bed and his mind takes him back to Sind.

The sunlight hurts his eyes; he finds his sunglasses and puts them on. As he looks around he recognizes a building. He looks closer and sees Ashtad in the door waving for them to enter.

He moves closer and hears her voice.

"Staying in the light is a bad omen. It means death."

He turns around and sees the stargate. A feeling of urgency makes him rush to the gate and begin dialing home. As the gate activates time seems to slow. Daniel looks at his team mates. Teal'c is jogging over to the gate from his hiding place, Jack is walking around him and the DHD headed for the gate and Sam is at the event horizon. Just behind the base of the gate Daniel notices something he hadn't before. There is a man crouching, in his hand a small metallic object. All too late Daniel realizes this must be Gæ. He starts to shout for Jack to get down but he is a fraction of a second too late as the small metal object lands a few feet in front of Jack. Daniel drops behind the DHD. As the smoke clears he stands to see the man lifting Sam's limp body in his arms. Daniel moves toward them to stop this from happening but as he comes around the DHD the man activates some kind of cloaking device and disappears. Daniel jerks awake. He is covered in sweat. He swings his feet off the bed and puts his head in his hands. There is a knock at his door.

Daniel lifts his head just in time to see an airman open the door.

"General Hammond asked me to inform you that Colonel O'Neill is awake."

"Thanks," Daniel says getting to his feet.

He pulls on his jacket and makes his way to the room where Jack is recovering. By the time he arrives General Hammond preparing to leave.

"Well you get some rest Colonel," Hammond says as he turns to leave the room. He nods at Daniel as he passes. Daniel steps closer to the bed.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey Daniel."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to blow me up."

"Well that's cause someone did."

"Who?"

"I can't be sure, but I think it might have been Gæ."

Jack closes his eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, then his eyes open and focus on Daniel.

"Where is Carter?"

"I think he took her."


	5. Part 4a

Sam walks into the garden. She can hardly believe she has been here for nearly 3 months. She makes her way to a group of women picking flowers.

"Good health to you," Sam says joining them.

"And to you Al'mena," a young red hared woman replies.

Sam smiles at her, "Why are you gathering flowers Aya?"

"It is rumored that Gæ is coming today to choose one of us to go to Ahriman and Viper has asked that I gather flowers to give to the one who is chosen."

"Do we know who he will choose?"

"No, but I think Viper is going to prepare Harmony to go with Gæ."

"Then I shall go wish her well," Sam says bowing her head slightly as she walks away from Aya. She moves gracefully thru the hallways until she reaches Harmony's room.

"Harmony, may I enter?"

"Please do," she hears Harmony's voice.

Sam enters the room to find Harmony sitting on her bed, her face pale. Sam sits next to her.

"Are you unwell?"

"I am afraid Sam."

After Sam had been given her new name by Viper Harmony had started calling her Sam and asked that Sam use the name she had been given by her family, Dalia. Sam had been happy to do this because it meant that neither of them had to hide who they were when it was just the two of them.

"Afraid of what?"

"I have heard what happens if Ahriman likes the one who is chosen and I don't think I can do it."

"How do you know that it will be you?"

"Viper is going to present me to Gæ when he comes. In all the time I have been here I have never seen Gæ choose another."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"What do you mean?"

Sam smiles, "How long do you have to get ready?"

"No more than two hours."

"Perfect, let's see if we can get Gæ to pick someone else."

"Viper will never allow that."

"I don't plan on telling him."

Sam spends the next few hours convincing a couple of the other girls to go along and to prepare to meet Gæ when he arrives. Aya suggests they make an arch of flowers in the main doorway and Sam agrees. By the time Gæ arrives there are flowers everywhere and eight women standing with Dalia, all draped in white with flowers of every color in their hair. Gæ looks at Viper.

"You have exceeded my expectations this cycle. However I will not choose this day. Ahriman has sent me to look over the choices and pick the most worthy in my sight. Those whom I choose will need to be prepared to be queen as Ahriman will choose one of them at the end of the festival."

Viper bows his head as Gæ walks toward the gathered women. He looks over Dalia first.

"She will be made ready for Ahriman."

He continues thru the group until he comes to Aya.

"She too will be made ready."

He finishes looking over the women in the group and turns to leave. As he walks toward the door he freezes. In front of him stands an angel; her golden hair falling over her shoulders. he holds out his hand to her.

Tentatively she takes it and steps toward him. He looks her over and then turns to Viper.

"This one is remarkable, you will ready her as well."

He turns back to her, "You could be the one he chooses. Your beauty has no equal."

Without another word Gæ leaves the room followed closely by Viper.

Dalia moves over to Sam's side.

"He will choose you."

Sam looks at her, "I wasn't supposed to be chosen."

Dalia takes her hand, "Shhh, you do not look well. Let me take you to lie down and rest."

Together they move away from the rest of the girls and make their way to Sam's room. Once they are out of ear shot of the others Sam takes a breath.

"I am going to have to move much more quickly than I thought. What was the festival he was talking about?"

"It happens every few years. It is to honor Ahriman for his blessings on the people. He always takes a new queen at the end of it."

Sam looks at Dalia as they enter her room, "He takes a new queen every few years?"

"Yes"

"That could be a good thing."

Dalia gives Sam a confused look.

"If he takes a new queen every few years that means there is a chance that he doesn't implant whom ever he chooses. Or else there would be no reason for him to take a new queen," Sam explains.

"He takes a new queen to bare him more children."

"More children? How many does he have?"

"Many, he is said to have at least one every year or 4 every cycle."

"So how many does each queen give him?"

"At least four are expected from each queen."

"And how many queens has he taken?"

"No one knows."

"Well how old is Ahriman?"

"I do not know."

"What do you know about him?"

"No one is allowed to know anything about him other than his queen. even his face is hidden from all."

"Wait, so no one knows what he looks like?"

"Only one besides his queens, Gæ."

"How is that possible? I mean once he is finished with a woman what happens? Does he kill her to keep his secret?"

"No, when a queen is finished serving him they are taken to a place much like this one where they will live out their lives in solitude with only the former queens as company."

"So he puts them in a convent?"

Dalia looks at her as Sam mutters to herself.

"What is a convent?"

Sam starts to explain but stops herself short, "It is a type of community where I come from that is only for women."

"I do not fear living like this for the rest of my life. I only fear what must come before that," Dalia says.

Sam sits on the edge of her bed, "What will happen to the two of us that he doesn't choose?"

"One will go free."

"And the other?"

"Will spend the rest of her days in service to Gæ."

"And if they refuse?"

"They will be put to death. But no one has ever refused this."

"I can't believe that someone would be willing to serve the ones responsible for taking them from their homes for the rest of their life."

"No one took me from my home."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"I offered myself, as many do."

"You knew what would happen if you were picked and you still came?"

"On my planet it is told that if one does not give herself freely then many will be taken. And whom ever gives herself knows that there is a chance that she may not be picked."

"So you just volunteer and hope that you get to go home?"

"It is better than the alternative. did you not choose to come here?"

"No I was taken against my will."

"Have you thought that fate brought you here for a greater purpose? I believe that fate brought me here to help you adapt."

Sam looks at Dalia, "Maybe I was brought to end this."

"Then I shall do what I can to help you, no matter the cost."


	6. Part 4b

Daniel sips his coffee as he looks at the mission report in front of him. Another planet, another potential failure. Three months they had been looking for Sam with no luck. They had been searching for the place that Ashtad had called Susa. And then last week they went to a planet and learned that the place they were looking for was a commerce planet. The best part of this news is that they were able to get the gate address from the locals before they headed back home. Now they were finally going to be able to find out if Sam was even still alive after everything.

Someone clears their throat scattering his thoughts. He looks up to see Jack standing in his doorway dressed in his olive drab uniform.

"Hi Jack"

"Daniel, mind if I come in?"

"Sure, come in. Do you want to sit?"

"I'm good, thanks. So I heard that you were reading this file again."

"General Hammond finally approved the mission to this planet. I think this could be the one we have been looking for."

"But there is a chance that this is just another wild goose chase."

"How can you say that when she is still out there somewhere?"

"Oh trust me, I want to find her as much as you do if not more. But we have to be prepared in case we don't."

Daniel sits quietly for several minutes.

"I think I am cursed," he finally mutters.

"I don't believe that and neither should you..."

"My parents, Sha're, Sam; who's next? I mean you almost died on that mission."

"But I didn't. I'm still here and I have been cleared for active duty. We are going to go to this planet and we will find something. If not Carter, then another clue as to where she is. I just need to know before going into this thing that you are going to have your head on strait or I will make sure you stay on this base."

Daniel takes a breath, "I just don't want to loose anyone else."

"Neither do I Danny boy," Jack says laying his hand on the younger mans shoulder.

They are silent for several minutes and then Jack turns to leave.

"I came down to tell you that the briefing is in fifteen," Jack says looking at his watch. "Well ten now."

Daniel watches his friend leave and then he looks back at the file in front of him. Sometimes he forgets all that Jack has lost in his life. It's not hard to do since he rarely ever talks about his life outside of the SGC. One thing that is impossible to forget is how he feels about Sam. Daniel looks at the clock on his wall, now he has five minutes to the briefing. He closes the file and heads to the briefing room. By the time he gets there everyone else is already sitting in their regular seats.

"Sorry, I got distracted," he says to Hammond as he takes his seat.

"No worries son, we were just getting ready to start."

As the meeting starts Daniel sits, listening to everything but hearing nothing. After what seems like hours the room falls silent and jerks himself back to the present to realize that every is looking at him.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"I asked if you know much about the ancient Persian culture," Hammond says.

"Well it kinda depends which point in Persian history they were taken. From everything that I saw it seemed like they came from the time period when Xerxes was still king and if that is the case then since there won't be any women with us there isn't anything special that will affect us."

"So from everything that I have heard I think Sg1 should be fine on their own for this one but just in case SG3 will be on standby," Hammond says standing up.

Jack watches Daniel and Teal'c leave the room and then he follows Hammond to his office.

"What's on your mind Colonel?"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Have a seat Jack."

He sits and looks around the office before speaking, "If we find her alive I think she is due for a promotion."

"I agree with you but unfortunately there are no open positions for her to move up into."

"There could be one."

Silence fills the office for several minutes.

"No matter how good she is there is no way she could fill the void that would be left," Hammond says finally.

"Look George, this whole thing has really shown me that this is a young mans game and I am in way over my head. Carter deserves to have her own team and she has for a while but I didn't want things to change."

Hammond sits back in his chair, "So you think you're ready to retire?"

"Maybe; but then maybe I'm just ready to move on to something that doesn't involve me having to have shrapnel taken out of more places than I care to admit."

Hammond nods, "That I can understand. So assuming that you find Major Carter and she is in one piece when were you thinking about this happening?"

"Not right away, but sometime in the next year."

"And if you don't find her? Or you do but she isn't fit for duty?"

"Then I will start looking for my replacement and one for Carter as well."

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. Now, I have some paperwork I need to do."

"I need to get ready for this trip."

"Remember Colonel, no more than twenty-four hours before you check in or I will send SG3 in after you."

"Yes, Sir," Jack stands and leaves the office, closing the door behind him. As he walks down the hall to the elevator a dull ache starts building in his right arm. Just perfect, none of his injuries had really hurt much during recovery or even physical therapy but of course now that he was ready to finally go off world and now it starts hurting. Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then he presses the elevator button. With in a few minutes he is standing in SG1's ready room pulling on his gear. He is only slightly aware that Daniel and Teal'c are talking behind him and then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"O'Neill"

He turns to face Teal'c, "Yeah T?"

"Are you sure that you have healed enough to embark on this mission?"

"I've never been more ready in my life."

"Then let us go retrieve Major Carter."

"Sounds good to me."

Jack follows his team to the gate room and then leads them up the ramp and through the wormhole. As they emerge on the other side a group of soldiers, that look like they belong in the later part of the Achaemenid Empire, are standing pointing spears and swards at them. Jack raises his hands.

"We come in peace."

"Why have you come here?" the guard closest to Jack asks in a gruff voice.

"We were told that we could find Gæ here."

The guard looks at him suspiciously.

"We just want to talk to him," Daniel says stepping closer to the guard.

After considering them for a moment the guard relaxes and lowers his sword, "Lord Gæ is away, I will take you to his palace to wait for his return."

Jack smiles, "Sounds good to us, thanks."

The guard grunts as he turns and begins leading them away from the stargate.

Jack looks around as they follow the guards. The stargate is in a large room not unlike the gate room in the SGC minus the modern technology. As they leave the room the come to some stairs where the guard, whom Jack is assuming is in charge, stops and speaks in an unknown language to the guards in front of them. He then turns to the team.

"I alone will take you from here to the surface."

"Surface? Are we underground?" Daniel asks.

"It the safest place to keep the doorway," the guard replies as he turns and starts up the long spiraling staircase.

The team follows him with Jack bringing up the rear.

"So, my name is Daniel and this is Teal'c and Jack," Daniel says, his voice bouncing off the stone walls.

"I am called Nima."

"A Persian name meaning 'just'," Daniel explains to Jack.

Jack nods, "So Nima, I'm a little surprised that you understand us."

"As commander of Lord Gæ's forces I am required to speak the language of the slaves so that I may ensure they properly care for him."

"So you speak several languages?" Daniel asks.

"Only four, the one before me spoke seven."

"Well I am impressed," Daniel says as they come to the top of the staircase.

Nima leads them thru an archway and into a garden.

"Lord Gæ will be returning soon and then he will eat, you will join him for midday meal."

"We would be honored," Jack says, as Nima leads them toward the towering palace.

 _A/N: So we are close to the point where the two parts of the story come back together. What do you think so far? Leave me your thoughts._


	7. Part 5a

The two days since Gæ had visited had passed in a blur. Now here she was, draped in silver silk with a dark gray sheer vale covering her head, her now quite long hair pinned up with a single silver pin that to her resembles a short chopstick. Never in her life had she ever felt as nervous about something as she did now, standing with Dalia and Aya waiting for Gæ to arrive and take one of them for Ahriman, one for himself and allow the third to be set free. Finally Viper enters the room where they stand waiting.

"You will come with me now," he says before turning and leading them from the room.

As Sam and the others file out of the room behind Viper she can't help but think that while she has been here against her will this place has been like her home for the past few months and she will miss how peaceful it is. Viper leads them into the garden where Gæ is standing waiting.

"You never fail to impress, you may go now," he says to Viper.

Viper bows low and then turns and leaves them with Gæ.

Gæ looks at them, "Today you may count yourselves blessed. One of you will be consort to Ahriman and one will be my companion and the other will be free to choose her own fate."

Sam knows that she isn't supposed to speak to him but she ignores this and speaks anyway.

"What do you mean be your companion?"

Gæ smiles, "If you are chosen then you will find out what the meaning of it is. But for the present you will remain silent."

"I..."

Gæ raises his hand and brings it down hard on the side of Sam's face.

"You will learn your place. I have chosen you for a great honor. You should be grateful for this."

Sam looks down, her cheek burns where his hand had landed.

"Now, we must be on our way to Ahriman's palace as he is expecting us. Come near to me."

The three women step closer to Gæ and as they do Sam hears a vaguely familiar sound but she can't place it. Suddenly there are rings around them.

'So that is how they get here,' Sam thinks.

Once on board the ship Gæ leads them to the bridge. Gæ walks toward one of the large windows and waves his hand, "Behold Susa, your future home."

Sam steps closer to the window but before she has a chance to look at the planet she hears the sound of a body dropping. She turns to see Aya on the floor in a heap.

"Let us hope that Ahriman does not choose this weakling. Guard take her to a room where she may recover during our trip," Gæ says, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

As the guard takes Aya away he looks at Dalia and Sam, "If you wish to rest there are rooms prepared for each of you."

"How long will the trip be?" Sam asks.

Gæ looks at her for a moment before answering, "No more than an hour."

"Then if is alright with you I would prefer to stay here."

"It is your choice."

"I would like to rest," Dalia says, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Gæ steps toward her and puts one hand under her chin, lifting her head slightly.

"You would make a magnificent queen."

Sam's heart drops as the words leave his lips.

Gæ turns to face her, "And it is my deepest desire that he leaves you for me. I would greatly enjoy having such a spirit in my presences often."

A shiver runs down Sam's back. She tries to hide it but Gæ sees and laughs.

"Oh fear not, I rather enjoy your spirit. I would not break it as Ahriman would if you are chosen to be queen."

Sam turns away from him and looks out the window at the planet below. She is vaguely aware of Gæ giving some commands to one of the guards concerning Dalia before leaving the room himself. The next few hours pass slowly but finally she rejoined by the others. She notices that Gæ has donned a copper colored robe and the girls are wearing matching silver gowns. Gæ snaps his fingers and a servant steps forward and bows before Sam.

"Lady Al'mena, if you would come with me that I may prepare you to meet our Lord Ahriman," the small woman says, keeping a contrite posture.

"Very well," Sam says.

The woman leads her to a large chamber. Once the doors are closed the servant sets to work removing Sam's robe and carefully replaces it with the silver colored one. As the fabric touches Sam's skin she notices that it is cool to the touch.

"What kind of fabric is this?" she asks.

"This gown is made from finely woven silver strands. All who are brought before Ahriman as choices for queen are to wear this. He likes to see what his future queen looks like in the color of the family."

"So like a preview? He picks solely based on looks?"

"As is his right."

Sam stands silently as the woman finishes dressing her and fixing her hair in the same fashion as the others. Before they leave the room Sam looks at the woman one last time, "What did his last queen look like?"

"They all look the same. Dark hair and eyes," she says turning and leading Sam from the room.

Quietly Sam follows, her head buzzing with thoughts.

'Ahriman will most likely choose Dalia' she thinks.

But this doesn't solve a problem as much as create one. Aya is young; she can't be more than 17 or 18. If Gæ chooses to keep her Sam would feel responsible for any harm that may befall her. But there is a chance that Aya will be the one to be allowed to return to her home. This doesn't scare Sam. She is a fighter and she will find a way to escape. But how can she break this cycle so that no other women are subjected to this life? She snaps out of her thoughts as she hears Gæ's voice.

"It is time for you to meet Ahriman," he says as he leads the way to the rings. Within moments they are standing in the middle of what looks to be a throne room. Gæ claps his hands and the servants bow and leave the room.

"You will remember to not speak unless Ahriman speaks to you," Gæ says to the women before turning and talking quickly to a guard then he scurries from the room. Sam looks around the room. The walls appear to be the same stone that the pyramid on Sind was made of. A door behind what looks to be the throne opens, catching her eye.

"Hail Ahriman," Gæ calls as he enters thru the small door. As Sam bows her head she catches a glimpse of another entering the room behind Gæ covered with a dark robe and veil. She fixes her eyes on a small spot on the floor and takes a deep breath. The room is silent but for the soft sounds of footfalls. After several moments Gæ speaks.

"This one is called Harmony, I believe that she will serve you well."

Sam feels Dalia standing upright, and then a new voice speaks.

"She is indeed beautiful as you told me. Yes, she will be my queen."

Someone claps their hands, Sam assumes this is Gæ, and the she hears the shuffling of the servants. This is it, the moment she has been waiting for. She takes a breath and begins to lift her head slowly, her eyes moving quickly. She first sees Dalia standing a few feet in front of her with her head down, then the dark figure standing beside her and finally the servants.

Time seems to slow as Dalia looks up enough to meet Sam's gaze as a tear rolls down her cheek. Seeing this makes Sam angrier. Without thinking she starts to lung forward but something grabs her from behind, then she feels a heavy weight come down on the back of her head and she falls to the floor unconscious.

 _A/N: I should have another part out soon. Let me know what you think of this so far, I love to hear from my readers. And for those who have left comments, thank you so much for your words of encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy._


	8. Part 5b

"Five hours; that is beyond rude."

"Jack, if this is the place where Gæ is from don't you think Sam's life is worth that?" Daniel asks watching Jack pace around the room.

Jack stops and looks at him, "Her life is worth more than you know."

Daniel opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by a servant entering the room.

"Forgive the interruption, Lord Gæ has returned and is preparing to sup. You will follow me."

"Oh, okay," Daniel says standing and following the servant into the hallway. She leads them thru several large rooms and finally into a dining area with a well laid table.

"Please sit, Lord Gæ will join you shortly," the servant woman say as she bows and leaves the room. Daniel looks at Jack and Teal'c, "I didn't see any guards on our way here."

"Doesn't mean they aren't here somewhere," Jack says as his teammates sit at one end of the table. the thought of sitting crosses his mind but he decides against it at the moment and instead walks to the open terrace that is adjacent to the dining area. He stops at the railing and takes a deep breath. A distant squeal cause him to grab his weapon, but he relaxes when he sees a group of children playing with a woman in a white dress in the garden below him. He watches for several moments before his ears pick up the sound of someone entering the dining area. He turns and walks back toward the table where Daniel and Teal'c are talking quietly.

"Whatca talkin about?" Jack asks.

"We were discussing whether or not Gæ could be a goa'uld," Teal'c replies.

"Whether he is or not I think he works for one which makes him just as bad as being one," Jack says as Nima enters the room.

"Lord Gæ," Nima announces as another man enters the room. Jack makes a mental note of his approximate height and weight. The man smiles as he walks up to Jack. He looks to be nearly the same height as Jack and slightly heavier, but instead of being an older man as Jack had been expecting he was young. If Jack had to guess he would say mid-thirties.

"It's is not often I have guests. I am truly honored by your presence. I am Gæ," he says bowing slightly.

"I'm Jack, this is Daniel and Teal'c. Nice to meet ya."

"Let us sit and sup," Gæ says clapping his hands, causing ripples in his long cyan robe that make it look as if he is wrapped in waves.

Without a word several servants appear in the door, each carrying a large platter of food. SG1 sits with Gæ as the servants leave.

"How did you come to know the location of my home?" Gæ asks.

Daniel swallows the food in his mouth, "We had heard stories of you and your Lord Ahriman and made some inquiries as to how we might meet you."

Gæ laughs, "Surely you have only heard of my father, the former Lord Gæ. He only passed his duties on to me a mere six cycles ago."

Daniel looks at Jack, "That explains how we have heard so many stories from so many different ages of people."

"Indeed, it has been my families duty to serve Ahriman since before my fathers father."

"So you were named for your father?" Teal'c asks.

"Yes, as first born son it was my right. Just as my first born son will be after me."

"So the children in the garden?" Jack asks.

"My younger sister and her children. I have not yet been so fortunate as to find a mate for myself. However I have found one who may be my companion until a mate is found," Gæ says looking a Nima and nodding.

Nima bows slightly and leaves the room.

"Though I was taught that it was poor manners I wish for you to lay eyes on the beauty I have acquired."

"If you find this woman beautiful what keeps you from making her your mate?" Daniel asks.

"She is too spirited to be a good match. But it is her spirit that I find irresistible."

Nima returns with a woman walking behind him in a pale violet dress and veil. There is a slight jingle as she walks that Jack is sure means she is bound somewhat. But she walks gracefully and despite the dress there is something almost familiar about the way she moves. Nima leads her to Gæ's side and she kneels with her head bowed.

"I would like to present to you Al'mena," Gæ says lifting the veil from the woman's face and then placing his hand gently under her chin and lifting her face.

Her blue eyes lock with Jacks and his heart stops.

Kneeling beside Gæ is Samantha Carter, unharmed and looking healthy.

Daniel coughs and looks at Jack, his eyes pleading for the Colonel not to do anything that could end badly. Jack loos at Daniel and then back to Sam.

"I have not decided in what way I will use her," Gæ says, paying no attention to the looks of his guest around the table.

"I don't plan on being use in anyway," Sam says softly, her voice steady.

Gæ laughs, "You see what I mean about her spirit? Irresistible, but not fit for a proper mate."

"How did you obtain her?" Teal'c asks.

"She was a gift from Ahriman for my faithful service."

"A gift? What makes him think he can give her as a gift to anyone?" Jack asks, anger ebbing in his voice.

"She was one among many in his harem that was gathered for his pleasure from among his kingdom," Gæ answers calmly as he lifts a cup to his lips to drink.

"Where was she gathered from?" Daniel asks.

Gæ sets down his cup, "She was gathered from one of the outlying planets, Sind I believe, by one who gathers women in my name for our Lord Ahriman. Why are you so inquisitive on this matter? She is only a woman."

Jack sits forward, "Because she is part of my team. She was taken during an attack while we were on Sind."

"Impossible, it is forbidden to take women who are not willing to serve Ahriman."

"Well I am telling you that she was taken against her will."

Gæ sits quietly for several moments and then he looks at Sam, "Is this true? It was not your will to be taken?"

"No, I did not wish to be taken."

Jack barely recognizes the sound of her voice as she speaks to Gæ.

Gæ stands and looks at Nima, "You will discover who has been reaping in my name this cycle and bring him to me at once."

Nima bows and turns to leave.

"Wait, you will take her to her chambers first and have chambers prepared for our guests," Gæ commands.

Jack opens his mouth to argue then Gæ turns to face them and Jack closes his mouth. Gæ's face is twisted in anger.

I will discover the truth in this matter. If you are speaking the truth Al'mena will be free to go with you. However if you are fabricating a falsehood against a servant of Ahriman you will pay with your lives."

Gæ leaves the room in a way that gives Jack a chill.

He turns to Daniel, "Is it possible that he will decided against us?"

"I suppose that depends on who else is involved in this."

Nima reenters the room, "You will come with me now."

Jack steps close to him, "Do you mind if I use the Gate to make a call? Dad really doesn't like it when we stay out late without permission."

Nima considers him for a moment, "I can take you to the gate, but only you and only for a few moments."

"That is all I need."


	9. Part 6

Gæ paces in his chambers.

If Ahriman were to find out that there could be women that were not willing to serve that had been gathered it could mean his death. That could not be allowed to happen. He must show that he is in control of the situation. There is a knock at his chamber door.

"Enter," he calls as he stops pacing and takes a breath to calm himself. Nima enters the room and bows.

"Have you learned who is reaping this cycle?"

"I have my lord. The task was given to your sisters mate."

"And where is he now?"

"He is at his dwelling."

"You will take three others and retrieve him at once."

"Of course, my lord," Nima says as he bows again, but he doesn't leave thee room.

"Is there something else?" Gæ asks.

"Al'mena wishes to speak with you privately."

"You may have a guard bring her to me."

Nima dips his head and then leaves.

There is a knock on the door. Sam pulls her veil onto her shoulders and walks toward the door.

"You may enter," she says as she stops a few feet away.

The door swings open and a guard enters, bowing before he speaks.

"Al'mena, lord Gæ has agreed to you speaking with him."

"Good, I need a moment."

"Of course my lady, I shall wait just outside."

The guard leaves and closes the door behind him. Once the guard is out of sight Sam drops the veil from her shoulders and for the first time realizes that she had wrapped it around herself without knowing it. She shakes her head and set to work adjusting her hair. Over the past few weeks Viper had been teaching a handful of the women how to be a strong queen. The number one thing that he always told them is that the woman has more power over men than they realize and it is up to them to use it. She looks at her reflection in the polished silver speculum that hangs on the wall and smiles. She is still amazed how fast her hair has grown the past few months. Dalia told her that they had ways of making it happen but she hadn't believed it. Now looking at her reflection there was no doubt; her hair had grown till it was past her waist. She hadn't minded it so much when Dalia was around to help her with it but putting it up on her own she remembered why she kept it so short always. She takes a breath to clear her mind and then picks up a small sliver dagger and gently places it in her hair hiding the blade but leaving the decorative handle showing. She turns and grabs her veil as she walks to the door placing it over her head before opening the door and looking at the guard.

"I am ready to talk to Gæ now."

Daniel looks at Jack as he continues to pace.

"So, General Hammond is okay with giving us more time? And you told him that if this goes south then we could be killed?"

"I may have left some details out to save time..." Jack says.

"Jack..."

"Look, the way I see this there is a good chance that we will all get to walk away without any problems. That chance goes down if we have another team show up guns blazing."

"I believe O'Neill is correct. A battle would not serve us well in this situation," Teal'c agrees.

"I am just worried about what could happen if the person is a friend of Gæ. Do you really think he would pick us over a close friend? I mean, isn't it far more likely that he would rather put four strangers to death rather than a friend?"

"Well there won't be any backup coming so if we need to get out we are on our own," Jack says, as he stops pacing and sits on a stool and leans back against the wall.

They all sit for several moments in silence before Daniel speaks again.

"So, what about Sam? Did she seem different?"

"She did indeed Daniel Jackson."

"They have had her for at a little more than three months. We have no idea what they did to her in that time," Jack says, his voice low and full of anger.

Gæ hears the knock at the door and sits in his chair, gathering his robe into his lap.

"Enter"

The door opens and Sam step over the threshold and bows.

"Lord Gæ, thank you for seeing me."

"It is my pleasure Al'mena. What do you wish to speak of?"

"I was hoping we could discuss the situation at hand. I would like to tell you that I did not wish to be taken by the reaper."

Gæ sits quietly so Sam continues.

"Perhaps it is the fault of no one as it could have seemed to him that I was being offered by your guests because they had brought me near the doorway but we were simply trying to return to our own world."

"I believe that you speak the truth, but I have given my word that someone must give their life for this mistake no matter whose mistake it was and I must be a man of my word."

"Or you could be a man of mercy."

Gæ laughs, "Politics is no place for women."

"The place I come from my job is mainly politics."

"So looking at this situation your answer is mercy? How does that help me to be a just ruler?"

"There are two parts to justice. One part is punishing those who are in the wrong, but the other part is knowing when that will help the problem and knowing when it will hurt."

"So what do you suggest that I do?"

"At the moment I suggest nothing; only let me act as your counsel in this matter. I have much experience with this kind of thing and I think I can help you to find true justice, if that is what you are looking for."

Gæ stands and walks toward her. She steps back as he comes closer. He continues toward her until her back against the wall and he is mere inches from her. He inhales her scent deeply.

"In my opinion Ahriman was a fool for choosing Harmony over you," he says in a low voice.

Sam fights the urge to turn her face away.

"Perhaps it was simple your good fortune that he did not choose me," Sam says, her voice smooth hiding her unease with Gæ's proximity.

"You are wise for a woman," he says as he turns and walks across the room. Sam breathes a quick sigh of relief before he turns to face her again.

"I think I will accept your offer with one condition."

"And that would be?"

"If your friends loose the trial you will willingly give yourself to me. I believe you may give strong offspring."

There is a knock on the door. Daniel stands and walks across the room and opens it to see Sam standing outside with a guard.

"Sam?"

"I only have a few minutes but I wanted to see how you guys are," she says stepping into the room.

"We are good. How are you?"

Sam starts to answer but stops when Jack steps in from the balcony.

"Sir..."

He holds his hand up, "There will be plenty of time to get caught up once we are out of here."

Sam nods and then looks back at Daniel, "I wanted to let you know that I will be acting as Gæ's adviser during the trial. I am going to try to convince him not to kill anyone but I have to seem like I am being unbiased."

"Well considering the fact that we are telling the truth I don't really understand how we could loose this argument."

Sam takes a breath, "This is the part that is going to be a bit tricky. The one who was gathering in Gæ's name is his sister's husband and since I am acting as his council I can't give my testimony."

"So, let me get this strait. You are going to be Gæ's adviser so you can't tell them you were taken against your will and Gæ's brother-in-law is the one we are up against," Jack asks.

"Yes"

"So, our word against his?"

"Yes"

"Tell me there is some good news."

Sam gives Jack a small smile, "Since when don't we have a backup plan sir?"

 _A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. I would love to hear your thought on it so far. There will be a couple more parts to wrap everything up so be watching for the updates._


	10. Part 7

Sam looks at her reflection and adjusts the black and gray robe that is wrapped around her. Finally she steps back and takes a breath as she grabs a soft gray veil from a chair. There is a knock on her door that makes her jump slightly.

'Calm down, this will end well. It has to,' she think to herself as she pulls the veil over her hair.

"You may enter."

The door open and Nima steps into the room.

"Lord Gæ is meeting with his council now and would like you to join them."

Sam bows her head slightly and follows Nima into the hallway where there is a small group of guards waiting. As she approaches them they bow to her and then turn and start marching down the hall in formation. Sam walks with them, her feet makeing nearly no noise as she walks.

They finally come to a stop outside a door and Nima looks at Sam.

"This is the trail room. Gæ and his council are inside waiting for you."

"Thank you," Sam says as Nima bows and turns to leave.

Taking a breath she opens the door. As she steps unto the room Gæ stands up from sitting in a large chair.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Al'mena. She will be joining the council for this trial."

The four other men in the room turn to look at Sam so she bows slightly out of respect for thier position.

"As this is my first trial with you I would like to know how things will proceed," she says calmly dispite her nerves.

One of the older men steps forward.

"I will answer any questions you have my lady."

"And your name is?"

"My name is not worthy to be spoken by a gracious one such as yourself. I am the elder of the council. I served under the father of our lord Gæ when I was a young man and when he passed his position on he asked that I assist his son in making sure that justice prevails."

Sam smiles sweetly at the old man.

"Enough discussion. Let us see to the matter at hand," Gæ says holding his hand out for Sam to take. when she takes it he leads her to the chair on the left of his.

"You will sit here between the elder and myself. As a woman you have no right to speak during the session but you may speak freely between them."

"How many sessions will there be?" sam asks as she sits down.

"There will be at least four. One to introduce the issue, one for each side to argue their side and one for final statements. Id other issues arise during one of the sessions then there could be more added depemding on the severity of the issue."

Sam nods as the elder stands beside her.

"The trail will now begin. Let the the opposing parties enter and present their case to the council."

The door opens and a group of people enter. SG1 is with a man that is in a black robe, whom Sam assumes is the one who will speak for them. As soon as everyone is seated one man stands and begins speaking. He introduces the husband of Gæ's sister and starts telling how he is a faithful follower of Ahriman and would never do the thing he is being accused of by the new comers. This goes on for several minutes and then he finally takes his seat. The man, that came in with SG1, stands. He bows toward Gæ and Sam and then he begins telling of these peace loving people that travel to other worlds to free those who are oppressed by evil and how they were ambushed on Sind by an unknown assailant after they had deemed the planet to not be in need of their services. During this attack one of their own was taken against her will. The only justice that they wish is for her to be freed so that she may return with them to their own planet. The man bows again and sits. The elder stands up.

"The cases have been presented. We will take a few moments before the first argument begins."

As everyone stands Sam turns to Gæ, "Permit me to speak with my friends?"

Gæ smiles, "Of course. But only for a few moments."

Sam stands and bows before walking over to join Daniel and Jack.

"So, whose idea was it to take the pacifist approach on things?" Sam asks quietly.

"Actually it was Jack's," Daniel says looking at Jack.

Sam turns to look at him as well, "Really?"

"You doubt?" Jack asks.

"No, I just know that you like to do things a little differently."

"Well people can change."

Something in his voice catches her attention but before she has time to say anything Gæ appears beside her.

"You should come with me now. We are about to start again."

Sam bows her head and turns back toward the council. As they walk away from SG1 she feels Gæ place his hand on the small of her back and forces herself not to shudder.

The next few hours are a blur to her as she tries to keep up with the arguments and ignore Gæ, who is spending more time trying to get her attention than listening to the trail. Finally the man representing SG1 is finished and there is another break. Sam stands and looks at Gæ.

"May I speak freely?"

"I never expect you to do other wise."

"If you spent half as much time paying attention to the trial as you have been on me the last few hours you wouldn't need a council to help you figure out who is right and who is wrong in matters like this," she says and then bows slightly and turns to walk toward SG1.

As she approaches them Daniel stands.

"Do you understand what they are saying?" he asks.

"Yes of course, don't you?"

"No, they are speaking a language I have never heard before. I mean it kind of sounds like Egyptian but I can't understand."

"I think the only reason I understand is because when they had first taken me they gave me some kind of flower and made me drink the nectar which contained something to act as a translator in my mind."

Daniel looks at her in surprise, "Really? That is fascinating. How long did it take to work?"

He adjusts his glasses and crosses his arms.

"Well, it worked pretty quickly. One minute Viper was talking and all I could hear was gibberish and the next I could understand him. Everyone that I have met seems to have to drink this flower in order to serve Ahriman or Gæ. I think they are speaking their own form of ancient Persian, but that is just my best guess."

"Wow, well when we get back I would love to test this out and see if it works with all languages or just this one."

"It could come in handy from time to time," Sam admits.

She turns just in time to see the elder standing beside his chair. She looks back at Daniel, "I have to go. Tell the Colonel that everything is ready just in case."

"Will do."

She walks back to her chair pausing only for a moment to nod at one guard who is standing near the door. He nods back. She continues toward her chair. As she sits down Gæ looks at her.

"I think you are right. I want to be a great man, like my father before me. And every great man has a great woman..."

"I may not be the woman for you. Let's just see how the trial ends up."

"Very well."

Sam takes a deep breath and hopes that they won't need the backup plan to get out of here in one piece.

 _A/N: Okay, just another part or two. Let me know what you think. And I would like to thank all of the readers that have taken the time to leave some kind words. I really do enjoy the encouragement_ _J_


	11. Part 8

Jack sit quietly as the representative speaks to the council one last time. As the little man drones on in some weird language Jack looks at Sam. She seems really focused on what the short little man is saying. Daniel said that somehow she could understand them. He had said something about micro-something-or-others in her blood, or was it her brain? Ah hell, what did it matter. From the way she had planned on leaving, in case things didn't work in their favor, it left no doubt that she was still herself. Now the only thing there was to worry about is whether or not they would all make it thru this damn trial. Jack turns his attention back to the small man. It sounds like he is wrapping his speech up. Daniel leans over.

"It sounds like he is finishing his argument," he whispers to Jack.

"Gee thanks, I couldn't tell."

He listens for a few moments and then leans toward Daniel.

"Can you tell how it's going?"

"Not really. I don't understand much of what is being said."

Jack looks back at Sam just in time to catch her look at someone behind him and nod once. Then she looks at him. For just a moment their eyes meet and he feels that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach before she looks back at the man speaking. Finally he bows and returns to his seat.

An old man stands up beside Gæ and clears his throat then declares something in a raspy voice then Gæ and the rest of the council stand and leave the room, along with Sam. Jack looks at the short man sitting with them.

"Where are they off to?"

The little man looks at him, "They are going to discuss the arguments that were presented and decide who is in the right and who is in the wrong."

"Uh huh and how long does that take?"

"That is hard to estimate. This is the first trial that we have had since I was appointed to serve lord Gæ after his father passed from us."

"And how long has that been?" Daniel asks adjusting his glasses.

"Oh at least 6 cycles."

"So there hasn't been a trial in that long?"

"Oh it has been much longer than that. I never heard of the council being called together for a trail while lord Gæ's father was over us. No one dared ever question him or his methods," the small man says as he stands and walks across the room to talk to a group that has gathered.

Daniel looks at Jack, "We may need the backup plan after all."

"And that is why we have one."

Sam listens as the council members debate the arguments. There are two that think the brother of Gæ's sister, whose name Sam can't understand, is in the right. The rest think that SG1 is in the right as they were just visiting Sind and did not wish to act as the people who are rightfully under Ahriman's care. Gæ looks at Sam.

"I told you that you could not speak in the trial; however here you may speak your mind as an observer. Tell us, what are your thoughts?"

Sam takes a breath and sets down the glass of wine that she was given.

"From what I have heard, this team did not know the customs and therefore should not be expected to uphold them."

Silence fills the room.

"If you were traveling to a new land and did not know the customs would you want to be held responsible for something that you did not know you were doing that may be against the people there?"

Gæ smiles, "I am inclined to agree with Al'mena."

"Of course you are. You would take to be your mate," one of the younger council members says.

"Lies, lord Gæ must be joined with someone of worth and he knows this," the elder says.

The whole room erupts in loud arguments. Some are with Sam and her position and other oppose it. Soon Sam can barely hear her own thoughts. She starts to take her breath to raise her voice when a hand lies on her arm and pulls her away from the angry council members.

She turns to face Gæ.

"I will surly pay for what I am about to say but I do not care. I must do what I feel is right."

With this he clears his throat and speaks loudly above the noise.

"My ruling is this. The new comers are in the right. And the mate of my sister is wrong."

The room goes silent instantly. Finally the elder speaks.

"Then by your word you must have him put to death."

Sam looks at Gæ as he processes this then she turns to the council.

"Lord Gæ is tired. I will take him to rest and we may finish this debate when we return."

The elder bows slightly, "As you say my lady. I will have the ones in question all returned to their chambers for now."

Sam helps Gæ lie down on his bed.

"Shall I leave you to rest?"

Gæ shakes his head, "I do not wish to be alone."

Sam carefully sits next to him.

"Why is this causing you so much pain?" she asks.

"I did not think that they would hold me to my word about killing the one in the wrong."

"Why not? I mean I was sure you were going to have my friends killed."

"I was, and then what you told me during the trial made me realize that I don't give enough attention to these things so I started to listen and I truly believe that no one is at fault. But I have given my word and someone must die."

"What if I told you that is not the case?" Sam asks.

Gæ sits up and looks at her, "What is your meaning?"

Sam smiles, "I think I have an answer that will keep you from going back on your word and still no one will forfeit their lives."

"And tell me, Al'mena, what is this answer of yours?"

 _A/N. Sorry this one is a little later than normal; you know how life can get from time to time. I know this one is a bit short but the grand finale is just around the corner. Leave your thoughts, I love to hear them._


	12. Part 9

Gæ throws open the door to the room where the council is waiting for his return, behind hima guard is holding Sam tightly.

"I have considered the matter at hand and come to a final decision."

He turns to face Sam, "By attempting to take my life you have sealed your fate as well as the fate of your would-be rescuers."

Gæ turns back to the council, "Let us give the verdict and set a time for the execution."

Without a word he makes his way back to the trial room. He doesn't wait to be announced as he stroms into the room and to his chair. Everyone in the room rushes to take their seats before he starts speaking. The council braely makes it into the room when his voice booms.

"I have found the visitors in the wrong. They will be put to death on tomorrows eve."

Jack's breath catches in his throat as the words leave Gæ's mouth. He knew this could be a possible outcome but let's face it, Gæ seems pretty chill thru the whole trial. He wondered briefly what caused this outburst that coudl end his life and the lives of his teammates. He watches as the council joins Gæ on the stage, but something is wrong. Sam isn't with them. He looks around the room and finally sees her near the back being held by a guard. One side of her face is bright red as if she was slapped hard by an open hand. he feels Daniel move beside him.

"Jack, what now?" he asks in a low voice.

"We knew this might happen. Now we have to deal with it."

He stops talking as a group of heavily armed guards make their way toward them.

He looks at Teal'c, "Don't fight 'em. We need to find out if this is part of the plan."

Teal'c nods slowly as the guards surround them. Gæ steps toward them, his face red with anger.

"Put them in the dungon, all of them," he spits.

One of the guards grabs Jacks arm roughly.

"Easy there buddy..."

The guard backhands Jack hard, knocking him to the floor. Daniel pulls against the guard that is holding him but to no avail.

The guard bends and grabs Jack by the collar of his jacket and drags him to his feet before leading him from the room followed by the rest of the team. The are dragged thru several corridors and finallt they come to a staircase that spirals down into darkness.

The guard that has Jack by the neck stops and looks at the others.

"Two will remain here. You will come with me and the prisioners," he says to the guard holding Sam.

They resume walking but as they start the decent the guards release both Sam and Jack and walk in a single file line, one guard leading and one bringing up the rear. After descending what seems like forever the reach the lower level.

The guard in the front leads the team to a room that besides being damp and dank is very small. Once they are all inside the guard closes and locks the door.

Jack looks at Sam, "Well I sure hope this was part of your plan."

Sam smiles slightly, "Only part. It wasn't supposed to be quite like this but Gæ got a little angry."

"A little? What did you say to him that made him decide to kill us?"

"Well it is probably less of what I said and more what I did."

Daniel looks at her in the dim light, "Which what was what exactly?"

"I told him that if he voted in favor of his brother-in-law and put us under guard to be dealt with later then we could break out and escape on our own and then there would be no blood on his hands either way."

"And he did not choose to be dishonorable?" Teal'c asks.

"He told me that there was no way he could do that and let me go. Part of the arrangement was that if you were found guilty that I would consent to be his wife," Sam says with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"And when you said no way in hell that would happen?" Jack prods.

"Like I said; less of what I said and more of what I did," she says meeting Jack's eyes.

"When he refused to allow me to be part of the team when the judgement was to be given I pulled a knife and threatened him."

"Well at least you haven't changed," Jack says with a small smile.

Before Sam can answer there is a sound near the door causing her to turn and look just as a face appears in the small window.

"I have come as you asked my lady."

Sam steps closer to the door.

"And the other things I asked of you?"

"I will aquire your weapons in a few arns when the guards are fewer and most are deep in slumber. Do you require anything more?"

"No you are doing far more than I could hope for."

The guard bows his head and leaves. Sam turns to face her teammates.

"Having a story such as mine is not uncommon in this palace. those who were also taken against their will have decided to help me no matter the cost."

"And they are doing it for no reason?" Jack asks.

"Not exactly, the guard that was just here was born into service but both his parents were taken into Gæ's fathers household against their will. Their wish is for him to leave with us and I told him that would not be a problem. I thought we could find him a new place to live where he could have a good life."

"Is that all?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, you do not understand how much true freedom is until you don't have it."

Jack looks at her carefully realizing that while she is still herself there is something different about her that he didn't see before now.

"So what now?" he asks.

"Well we wait for Omid to return with your weapons. Once the coast is clear he will let us out and we can head to the gate."

"The stargate is sure to be heavily guarded," Teal'c says.

"Yes, by guards that don't know I am out of favor with the council as of yet. Which is why we need to move quickly when Omid returns."

Daniel chuckles causing Jack to look at him.

"Something amusing Daniel?"

"Omid, I was thinking about the name. It means hope."

Sam smiles, "I thought it quite fitting for him since all his parents wanted was for him to know freedom."

"As long as everything goes smoothly then he will be," Jack says and then he looks around the small cell.

"Well I for one think it would be wise to get some rest before Omid shows up to let us out."

Sam nods and finds a corner to sit in. Carefully she pulls the dark veil from her head and wraps it in a small wad to place between her head and the wall. Taking a breath she closes her eyes.

Jack watches Sam as she sleeps, her eyelids moving making him think she could be dreaming and for her sake he hopes the dreams are pleasant. Suddenly she jerks awake. He places his hand on the shoulder, "Easy Carter, you're okay."

He can feel her body shaking though she tries to hide it.

"I just had a bad dream. Weren't you asleep?"

"I slept for a while but I have a couple of injuries that I am just recovered from that still give me problems once in a while and they woke me up."

"How bad was it?"

Jack repositions himself closer to Sam, "It wasn't good. You weren't the only one that we almost lost."

They sit in silence for a few moments before Sam speaks, her voice quiet.

"I thought you were dead."

Jack put his arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder, "So did I. That one was a lot closer than most people know."

Sam takes a deep breath and he feels her body relax against his.

"I know this isn't the time or place but there are a few things that we need to talk about," he says quietly to her.

"There are a few things that I promised myself I would tell you if I ever saw you again. Jack I..."

She is cut off by his lips meeting hers. It is a short tender kiss and when they part Jack looks deep into the blue eyes he had feared he might never see again.

"I know," he says.

Before she can say anything more there is a noise at the cell door.

"Al'mena, I have returned."

Jack helps her stand and watches as she move gracefully across the small space to the door.

"Did you get everything?" she asks.

"I did and the time for you to leave is fast approaching. You must all be ready the next time I come. We will only have a few moments."

Sam nods, "We will be ready."

 _A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. Let me know_ _J_


	13. Part 10

Jack stands beside the door waiting for it to swing open. After a lock sliding the door swings free and he looks out to see Omid standing with another guard.

"We must move quickly so that we are not detected," Omid says quickly to Jack.

Sam nods and steps into the hallway followed by Daniel and Teal'c. They climb the stairs moving without a sound. As they near the top Omid slows his pace and motions for the others to do the same. Once he checks to make sure there are no other guards he turns to Jack.

"You must go. Do you know the way to the doorway?"

Jack looks at Sam who nods, "We'll find it. What about you?"

"I would love to be free but this is all I have known. I wouldn't know what to do with my life if I left. But Al'mena does not belong here. Now you must go before the sun comes into the sky. The guards near the doorway know that you are coming and they will let you thru."

"What about Gæ? He will know that someone helped us," Daniel says.

Omid smiles, "It is his wish that Al'mena be happy and though he may know not much of life yet he does know unhappiness when he sees it. He has arranged this for you."

Teal'c bows slightly, "We are indeed grateful."

"One last thing, lord Gæ wants me to ask if he needs assistance in the future, how would he reach you?"

Daniel takes his note pad out of his pocket and scribbles on it, "Give him this. All he needs to do is ask to find us and the rest will be taken care of."

Omid bows, "Pleasant travels and good fortune to you all."

General Hammond hurries down the stairs into the control room.

"Who is it Sergeant?" he asks stopping beside Walter.

"It's SG1's IDC Sir. Opening iris," he says into the mic.

As the iris opens SG1 walks onto the ramp and Jack waves.

"Hey General, looks what we found," he calls as he motions at Sam.

Hammond smiles and makes his way to the gate room.

"It's good to see you are all back in one piece. Major; welcome home."  
"Thank you Sir, it's good to be home."

"Once Doctor Fraiser clears you all we need to have a debriefing," Hammond says and then steps aside as the team makes their way down the ramp and out of the room.

After a very long checkup and briefing Sam finally finds herself alone in her quarters. Janet said that everything looked good but she asked Sam to stay on base until a couple of test results came back. Taking a breath she begins to take the uniform off that she borrowed after her checkup. Moving into the bathroom she passes a small mirror and stops to look at her reflection. The last three months haven't changed her much other than she has less fat and more muscle. Considering she didn't really do much working out the only thing she can think is this is from the diet that she has had. Her eyes move up to her hair, which is still pinned up. Carefully she pulls the simple silver pin out letting her hair fall around her shoulder and down to her waist. She runs her fingers thru it and then turn to the shower.

"Oh how I have missed you," she says stepping in and turning the water on. several minutes later she reaches out for a towel and turns the water off. As she steps out of the shower she is happy to see the mirror completely steamed over. Carefully she wraps the towel around herself and then grabs a second one and begins wrapping her hair. Just as she is tucking the ends into the towel there is a knock on the door. Janet had said she might swing by so they could go grab a bite together and talk about the last few months.

"Come in," she calls from the bathroom leaving the door open a crack.

She hears the bedroom door open and then close.

"I don't know about you but I am star..."

She stops as she emerges form the bathroom to see Jack standing by the door.

He looks down, "Sorry, I should have announced myself."

Sam feels herself blushing as she grabs her clothes off the bed and hurries back into the bathroom.

"It's fine, just give me a minute," she says.

She pulls her clothes on quickly and tosses the towels into a pile then taking a breath she opens the door.

Jack has his back to her looking at a picture on the wall.

"So,..."

He turns at the sound of her voice and looks at her.

"Wow..."

"What?" she asks.

"Your hair"

Sam remembers that she hasn't put it up yet, "Yeah I know it's not exactly regulation..."

"It's beautiful."

They stand silently for several minutes and then Jack looks away and shakes his head as if to gather his thoughts.

"I actually came down to talk to you about something."

"Do you want to sit?" Sam asks as she sits on one corner of the bed.

"I should probably stay standing," Jack says and then looks back at her.

"I wanted you to be the first to know besides Hammond and Doc Fraiser. Once you are readjusted to all of this I am giving you command of SG1 and I have found another member for the team that I feel would be a good fit."

Sam stairs at him unable to speak.

"But, Sir..."

"This is a young mans game or as the case would have it a younger woman's. The point is that I am not young anymore and the whole Sind thing just really reminded me of that."

"So what will you do?"

"I haven't decided yet. I wouldn't mind being retired again to be honest with you."

Sam is quiet for a moment.

"What will I do? The only thing that got me thru the last few months with any sanity was the thinking about what you would do. I can't do this with out you."

Jack steps across around the bed and sits beside her, "If this works the way I hope it will then things could be different between us, I mean if that is still what you want."

"There will never be a time in my life that I don't want you."

Jack leans in and kisses the woman he loves. His heart soars as she kisses him back.

Hammond looks up at the two people standing in front of him.

"And you are sure this is how you want things to play out?" he asks.

"Yes Sir, I know I can't do this anymore and I am ready to retire, again," Jack says.

Hammond considers this for a moment and then turns to Sam, "Major Carter? Do you have anything to add?"

"No Sir, I am ready to do this."

"Well then there is just one thing I need from each of you. Colonel, your resignation; Major, I'll put in for your immediate promotion."

"Thank you Sir," they say in unison.

Hammond stands and looks at them with a smile, "While this may not be the way I saw things happening But I am happy for you both. When do you want to inform the rest of the team?"

Jack looks at Sam and then back at Hammond, "I think it's high time to have a BBQ. Let's say Saturday at my house? And I would love for you to join us."

"That sounds good. What should I bring?"

"BYOB Sir."

"Very good."

Jack walks Sam out of the elevator into the parking area.

"We had your car towed back to your house. I can drive you home if you'd like."

"That would be great. I could really use a night in a soft bed..."

Sam stops talking as she realizes Jack isn't walking with her anymore. She turns to see him looking at her.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I love you."

Sam feels a smile creep onto her face as a tear stings her eye.

"I know."

"One thing that the last few months made me realize is that I am lost without you."

"You know I feel the same."

"The first thought I had when I woke up in the infirmary was about you and how I thought I might never see you again. And then when you came into the room I knew it was you before you took of the veil. Somehow I just knew."

Sam watches as he takes a breath and looks at the ground then back at her.

"The only reason that I went on this mission is because I needed to know that you were still alive. Doc almost didn't let me go..."

Sam puts her hand on his shoulder, "I am very glad she did."

"I just had to know if I had lost you. I couldn't stand the not knowing."

Sam gives him a small smile as he pauses.

"I need to ask you something that's long over due. Will you..."Jack steps closer to her, "Be mine?"

Sam looks into his brown eyes, "Always."

 _A/N: Alright, so here is the end of our little adventure. I am thinking about starting a sequel but it is just a thought for the time being. I hope that you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. See you after the holiday's_ _J_


End file.
